Project DEFENDER
by LovelyLightGal
Summary: A Scientist investigating Other Dimensions diacovers a Dimension with a Evil Entity Named Herobrine feartimg it might cause Mayhem in our world she intaifws Project Defender But she disappears. Freddie Castle is starting his first year at Maybelle Academy, His Mom recently disappeared His New Friends decide to bring him to the old part of the school where everything changes!
1. Prologue

A/N This Story has Original Characters entering Minecraft which is a another dimension in the Story. It is mostly inspired by Code Lyoko. But I added my own spin.

D.E.F.E.N.D.E.R is supposed to be a acronym but I don't know what it should stand for can anyone suggest one.

So here we go!!

Prologue

A Scientist was preparing to try her latest plan

The Scientist was investigating other dimensions lately and she discovered one with a Evil entity named Herobrine in it.

She had secretly initiated a Project for 4 Brave Heroes to stop Herobrine if he ever caused Mayhem in our world.

"I hope this works." She said

She was gonna try one more thing but it would cause her to vanish so she gave one last kiss to her son before beginning

And this is how our story begins.

A/N how is this going currently. I'm trying my best to make this a good fic Next Chapter we will be introduced to our Main Character.

I still need suggestions for the Acronym!

Please Review. I need the Feedback so I know what I did wrong


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

What just happened!!

We were driving on old country roads. On our way to our Destination.

We were almost there

Oh wait didn't i Introduce myself.

My Name is Freddie Castle And I'm almost Thirteen.

5 Weeks Ago, My Mother went missing. So my Aunt Gwen is taking me to my New School

There I saw it up Ahead. Maybelle Academy

Maybelle Academy is this really fancy Boarding School upstate. I only got in because My Mom knew the Headmaster.

"Freddie, We're here" Aunt Gwen said

I was assigned to a Dorm Room. I didn't have a roommate I think it's something the headmaster set up? I don't really know.

Since I had class tommorow I was gonna hang out after setting up.

I met 3 new friends. Melissa,Grayson and Larry.

"Why don't we go to the old section of the school near the Boy's Dormitory." Grayson suggested

"But the Old Section has spiders" Larry said

"You're scared of spiders. But we are going together" Grayson said

"Okay. But I won't like it." Larry said

We travelled across the old section, Larry kept asking us to kill spiders everytime we came by one.

Until we reached a Dead End.

"Grayson. This is just a dead end We need to go back" I said knowing how stupid this is

Grayson leaned on one of the walls. "Do I care? We are staying here there may be secret passageways." He Said

Grayson was actually right. Because Elevator Doors appeared from the wall on the doors were the letter PD but I'm dyslexic so it could be DP

Grayson noticed the doors and said "I'm Right!!"

We went down the elevator and saw A High Tech Laboratory.

"This stuff looks really advanced. We shouldn't touch anything" Larry said

We all ignored him.

We all stepped inside these machines and I accidentally pressed a button.

And there was a flash...

A/N Next Chapter we will adventure Inside Minecraft And see how Freddie and the Gang React.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I am Back! Yay!!

Chapter Two

Where are we? Part One

All I could wonder was where am I?

All I could see was cubes there was a lake nearby and their were Cows and Pigs and occasionally Horses.

I could see my friends but they were wearing different outfits!?

"Where am I?" Melissa said

"I don't know." I said

"And what's with the Outfits" Grayson mentioned

We only knew what we were wearing because someone showed us our reflections.

I looked like my favorite superhero!! My Suit was blue and even had the tights

Grayson was wearing a black suit with gray gloves and a fedora.

Melissa was wearing a pink dress with a pink skirt and pink sleeves.

Larry was wearing a green suit he wore goggles and he wore a helmet.

"Why are you wearing a pink skirt?" Grayson asked

"Umm. Umm. It's a Secret!" Melissa said looking embarrassed

"Just as much of a secret as how much I like the dark and the color black." Grayson said sarcastically

Suddenly I saw a Zombie Running up to Grayson. I need to tell him so he doesn't get eaten!

"Grayson!! Look behind you!" I called out

Grayson looked behind him and saw the Zombie.

"There are Zombies here. I just have to prevent myself from getting eaten." Grayson said dodging the Zombie

"Yoo hoo! Look behind your backs." A Robotic Voice called out

We looked behind our backs and there were blasters on our backs.

Grayson held out his blaster which was black and said "Why do we have Blasters behind our back!!"

I saw the Zombie come towards us. So I used my blaster to stop him.

It worked.

"Yeah. I don't know?" I said

A/N this chapter is split into parts. It is the only one to have this at the moment.


End file.
